


Codename: Budapest

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Budapest, Case File, Mission Report, Other, Relatively Canon Compliant, What Happened in Budapest (Marvel), not exactly Budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: These are the official documents explaining the events that occurred on August 6, 2004 by Agents Romanoff and Barton. A mission hidden from the S.H.I.E.L.D database.Sometimes called Budapest.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff & Clint Barton, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post chapter 2 directly after this, so don't worry that chapter 1 is kind of redundant. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I take all kinds of requests and ideas!

Mission Report: August 6, 2004

Codename: Budapest

Agents: Romanoff, Barton

Security Level: N/A

Note:

This is the official documents explaining the events that occurred on August 6, 2004 by Agents Romanoff and Barton. As per request from REDACTED, this document is not to be transferred to the official S.H.I.E.L.D online database and kept, instead, with the director Nicholas J. Fury in his personal files. The mission, itself, is undocumented and the mission name is matched with the mission of REDACTED, known by the same name. 

Logged: N. Fury

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Testimony: Nicholas Joseph Fury

Position: Director, full clearance

Transcript:

My name is Nick Fury and I am the current director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division created by Margret Carter. If you're reading this, you're me so you should already know that. Personally, I think that my testimony is a  REDACTED waste of time. Professionally, I think it's something we should have some record of.

I had recently cleared Agent Romanoff for field work, officially making her an agent. 

Both she and Barton were new and, though talented, relatively inexperienced with official protocol. We identified an 084, or object of unknown origin, around the Queen’s Wood in London. A couple hikers had informed the local police about some weird  REDACTED taking place just off the main paths. 

The two had just completed  REDACTED in  REDACTED , close to where the problem was located. Seeing as they were nearest to the scene, I sent them in.

In hindsight, it would have been more logical to send in some of our more qualified agents. However, there was no one more qualified that could make it within the next eight hours. After hearing about what took place, I stand by my decision.

We don’t need what happened to get into the wrong hands.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Testimony: Michael Lewis

Position: Member of the LPS (London Police Service)

Transcript: 

My name is Michael Lewis, I’m thirty four years old, and I’ve been a member of the police service for the last twelve years.

We contacted S.H.I.E.L.D after getting an anonymous tip from someone relatively close to Queen’s Wood park. An older man with a Scottish accent phoned in, claiming to see weird cracks all over the park and hearing voices that came through. 

We, of course, assumed he was high. Nevertheless, I was sent with my partner Sergeant Grabbe to investigate the matter.

I’m not sure if I can exactly describe what we saw, I’ve never been one to believe in fairytales or aliens or all that nonsense, but something was off.

A thick mist hung over the park despite the fact it was noon and almost 35 degrees. We instructed any passersby we encountered to leave the area so we could investigate. Besides the fog, we noticed how the foliage began to thicken the more we went along the path, and how the volume of sound seemed to increase. I couldn't figure much out, but Grabbe said she swore she could hear singing of some sort.

That was the more normal side of things.

I noticed it first, a thin line traced along the trunk of a tree, seeming to open like a wound near the middle. Cracks or rubbings in trees aren’t weird, these things are hundreds of years old. What was peculiar was that the crack was filled with a dark, murky substance. It wasn't a liquid or a solid for that matter, it kept moving, pulsing almost, like a thick sort of lake. There were more the closer we got to the parks center, not just on trees but on rocks, and moss, and in the path. Even some torn through the air like someone to the seam ripper to a blanket.

We didn't wanna touch it. After all we weren't qualified and we didn't know who was. It was odd though, they seemed, they each had a mind of their own. None of them had the same rhythm or exactly the same movements. Grabbe saw the first different one, a circle, like a puddle, almost, except for the movement. There wasn’t much of a wind, but whatever the hell was in it kept flowing, reflecting light in the weirdest of ways. 

It was almost as if you could see pictures in them, its own little movie.

Whatever those things were, we kept seeing them the deeper we got. At the park’s center was this thick shrub wall? It felt like something out of a fairytale, sleeping beauty, ya know? The more we tried to open it, the tighter it got, until you couldn't see any sort of light behind it. That’s when Grabbe got it into her head to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. She’s got a cousin who works there and she said they got aliens back in the 90s. No one was supposed to know about it, but stuff got leaked about blue people and lizards coming from space. I didn’t believe much of it, but I didn't want to have to write any of this down.

They’d think I was crazy or something.

  
  



End file.
